Spell Broken
by inquiete
Summary: A enchantress as jinxed Rephaim and reversed the course of time. SR & him never imprinted! ANd he is the only one that remembers any of it! Now he must find a way to win her love and set things right or live the remander of his life alone.
1. preface: Raven's Night

**Whoop I finally got this finished Gud job me! Ok explaining time, the beginning is a bit rushed because all the sudden the first half of this story got delited and so I had to rewrite it. Oh and I might make this a one shot or not i don't know because i can kind of see the rest of the story and i kind of cant. Oh well I'll think of something till than R&R and yes the enchantress is hitting on Rephaim and yes she is someone who you love to hate. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Spell Broken**_

Preface: Raven's Night

Rephaim stood on the rooftop of the deport wandering what he was going to do. His father was going to use her, hurt her. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He did not know what to do.

This was all that damned imprints fault. If he had never saved her; if she never drank of his blood than he wouldn't be in this position. Then he would be standing by his father's side without hesitation or guilt as he has been for his inter life. He would not have to worry about betraying the Red One because they would never have met and therefore Rephaim would have no one to betray. She should have killed him when she had the chance, than none of this would have happened.

Just then he realized which grate his hand rested on. And he quickly withdrew his hand as if it had burned him. It was here, here that he had saved her life and helped her escape certain death by burning in the sun. And later under the earth he had let her taste of him, drink from him. Just to pay the life debt he owed her so that he could be free of her bonds, only to establish a stronger, more permanent bond.

Anger and frustration build within him. And he tipped his face up to shout his frustration into the sky. "By all the gods if only I could take it back!" Rephaim did not except a response so he was surprised when maniacal laughter met his words. He whipped around trying to find who had dared intrude on his thoughts. But there was no one there. Just when he thought he had imagined it the maniacal laughter sounded again, causing the feathers on the nap of his neck to stand on end.

"Who is there, show yourself!" The air shifted and the density of the air changed and then a woman stood before him that was beautiful in a beautiful way. She had pale skin and pale snow white hair. Her eyes were storm green and her pupils were night black with flashes of lightning within them. She wore a black gown with ivy green fringe that hugged her body in intimate places. But flowed and pooled out at the bottom.

Her thin pale lips turned up in a resemblance of a smile. "Hello Rephaim." She breathed her voice snaking out and wrapping around his body. Rephaim took a step back and hissed. "How do you know my name woman?" She chuckled softly and said. "Oh I know all about you Rephaim, I know all your secrets and the things you want to keep inside. In fact I know more about you than you might even now about yourself. I've been watching you for a long time you see."

His eyes turned to slits and he said. "You've been what? How long have you been spying on me woman." She tipped her head back and laughed psychotically, that maniacal sound he heard earlier, in the sky above them a clap of thunder sounded. "Spying?" She cackled her face turning cruel. The storm in her eyes building. "I'd watch your tongue little boy it ain't smart to anger an enchantress ya hear." She said putting on a fake southern bell accent.

Rephaim froze and his blood ran cold. An enchantress, what would an enchantress want with him? And why was she watching him. One thing's for sure was he was going to have to watch himself for now on. "Very well, not spying; but may I ask you what you are doing here. And what you want with me?"

She gave him a sly smile and said in a crooning loving tone of voice. "Oh and that's the question isn't it. What am I doing here?" He sighed and said "What do you want?" Her smile grew reminding Rephaim of a lizard and continued to speak to Rephaim in the same crooning loving tone of voice. "Oh but my dear it's not about what _I _want it's what _you _want."

"And what is that," he asked nervously. Rephaim did not think that, that smile could grow any bigger but it did. And she breathed her voice snaking out, wrapping around him and freezing his frozen heart. "_Her_." "Don't touch her, don't hurt her." She laughed and said, "Oh I haven't done anything to her, my darling. She is perfectly safe at her school. If you don't believe me reach out with your bond. Feel for her, find her and know all is _well_." The word _well _ended in a psychotic chuckle, not helping Rephaim's fears.

But he did as was told. He reached out through their bond and found her, she was laughing. She was laughing and enjoying herself and full of life; surrounded by her friends without a care in the world. It was so joy full that Rephaim's heart seemed to stop and he felt embarrassed for interrupting her joy.

"There you see," she said, "_well_, now let's talk Rephaim, let's talk." He sighed but then nodded his agreement. "Splendid!" she cried clapping her hands together making another clap of thunder rumble. "Just splendid, now Rephaim you asked to take it back right, your bond." She didn't wait for an answer. "Well what would you say if I could make that happen?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she talked over him. "I could break this little _bondage _you guys share."The enchantress continued using air quotes around the words "bondage." "Heck I'll even stop you from getting shot, I'll make it were all of the 'she saves you're life' crap, never happens." Rephaim finally was able to speak. "Why, why would you do this? Besides I do not want the bond broken. I was merely speaking angers I do not wish for the bond to be gone."

She laughed again and started to pace around Rephaim. "Oh sweet heart how naïve can you be?" When he continued to just stare at her she continued. "Haven't you ever wondered _why_ she saved you? Why did she trust you? Have you wondered out of all the monsters in the world to redeem why chose _you_? You, of all people, why save _you_?"

Rephaim rocked back and forth restlessly. He had wondered these things. Why_ had_ the Red One saved him? It made no logical sense. And it made him uncomfortable to have this woman state so; to bring up all of his doubts and confusions and throw them in his face. "What iss it you want?"

She smiled kindly at him and, shrugging her shoulders breathed out. "I told you I want to give you what your heart truly desires. Just not that easy; I want to teach you a lesson Rephaim. A pretty good one to, I want to know whether your _precious Red One _would love you if you guys weren't imprinted. No, no." She said dismissively when he opened his mouth to speak. "You listen, I'll speak."

"What if she never drank your blood I wonder? If she never established the bond, in fact, would she love you if she never saved you that fateful lonely, dark, bloody day? I want, and _will_ put it to the test. I'll change the advents of time and make it were you never met you are the only one that knows the true course of events and the true connection you share. And it will remain like that_ forever_. Forever that is if you can find a way to make her love you without the bond. Without all of the things you've shared and been through together to tie you as one.

You'll have until the complete passing of all four seasons to complete this task." All of the sudden she grabbed his arm and pull his arm towards her palm up. She smiled slyly and touched his palm with the tip of her index finger. "That should help you keep track of the time." All the sudden a round swirling design appeared on his hand. It had frost and ice covering it and it showed a bare, naked tree with snow covering its branches. And to his horror has he watched the branches swayed with some kind of unnatural wind and the swirling knots around the circumference of the circle twisted and moved as if they were alive.

"Don't worry" she said when she saw the look on his face. "You will be the only one to see it." Rephaim cried. "Why are you _doing_ this?" She laughed. "I told you, because I want to help you. I want to see how much your love really loves you or whether it's just a result of a little, insignificant bond. An experiment, I you will. Relax my darling if she truly loves you than you should have no trouble trying to woo her."

"How is taking away the only thing ever good in my life helping me," she sighed and said. "I am trying to teach you a lesson. A lesson you should have learned a long time ago; a lesson that will change the course of your life, a lesson, that if you had learned years ago you would have turned out _so_ much differently."

"And what lesson is that?" Rephaim asked acidly. "Now my heart what would the point be if I told you what you needed to learn. You would learn nothing. I want you to have the chance to see what your life has been missing and the only way for you to see that is if I take away from you the only thing your life has ever had. But be warned my precious if you do not succeed to woo your beloved by the end of the passing of all four season it will all be destroyed. You will never have met, you will never have imprinted, and _you_ my Rephaim will never have known love. I will take it all away. I will change time and reality so that you will never have been shot. And thus never have met your Red One. Only you will know the true course of events. But as far as Stevie Rae is concerned she will not remember you even exist. She will only see you as another Raven Mocker. A murderer and a monster born of rape and hate; oh and the Raven Mocker that killed her professor, we must not forget that little snag. But fear not, there is hope, if you do succeed in your mission and she does find some way to love you and collapses in your arms and begs you to take her away. I will undo all that I have done and you will be here, right here, as if this never happened. All that I have done will be undone, she will know who you are and know your name. She will be imprinted with you and love you till death do you part, as the mortals say. And she will have no memory of the things you did well trying to woo her into her good graces."

"And if I refuse to participate in this little game of yours?" Rephaim asked icily. "Well than beautiful, than I will not remove the spell and none of the events that lead to you standing here right now would have happened. You see Rephaim; you can't stop me from having my fun and game. You cannot prevent me from breaking your imprint. So you see it is in your best interest to play along and capture and win your beauty's heart. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise?" "Or stay alone forever…"

All of the sudden the enchantress was gone but her words continued to echo into the night, wrapping around Rephaim, causing him to be sick to his stomach.

"Or stay alone forever…"

"Or stay alone forever…"

"Or stay alone forever…"

"Stay alone forever…"

"Forever…"

"Forever…"

"Forever…"

Just then Rephaim was overcome with a wash of dizziness and he sank to his knees. His vision blurred and his site went black. Just before he went unconscious he felt a burning pain slam through him and he felt like his very soul was on fire. As if he was dying, he never felt this much pain in his life. Not when he was shot, not when he took Stevie Rae's blood debt and let the white bull drink from him. A vision came to his closed eyes.

Stevie Rae stared at him pain and horror in her eyes. And as he watched, unable to do anything but stare no matter how much he wanted to comfort her; she began to fade from him. Dissolve and vanish as if she was never there in the first place. Gone, gone from his life never to be there again. He watched as Stevie Rae opened her mouth and cried out his name in fury and pain and heart-aching love and lose.

REPHAIM!

**wat u think? rushed? Boring? Gud? let me know just keep in mind the more reviews the more ill want to write.**

**:)**

**R&R**


	2. Careful What you Wish For

**Sigh, miracles do come true ppl i got this done. I didn't think i would but after i got so many reviews, (in a row) i decided 2 try and get this up for ya'll. Ok i want 2 explain some things i was 2 lazy 2 in the 1st chapter. I got the idea 4 this story from a girl on a discussion board on Facebook asked would SR luv Rephaim if they weren't imprinted. And this question kind of stuck w/ me ya know. so i tried to figure out a way to put that 2 the test but i couldn't figure out how. Than i remembered a part from the movie Beastlie and i kind of worked on it from there. Oh and i want 2 apologize for the first chapter. It was WAY 2 rushed and i forgot 2 proof read it. I just wanted to get it up that i didn't think about that shit. And everything is worded all wrong and...yeah u all want me to shut up and stop criticizing myself now don't u? Ok can do! I'm still hving trouble w/ this so bare w/ me ppl. I just don't know how 2 word anything. I'm pretty sure i still failed in that area. i wasn't going to even make a second chapter until iluvZimandNny16 gave me a bunch of ideas and helped my created juices flowing again so gud job u! *Gives her a cookie* This is just a little short chapter were Rephaim's getting over the shock and figuring out what he's going 2 do. Just until i can come up w/ some REAL ideas. So thanx 2 all my reviewers and thanx 4 not flaming even though i know i screwed up on the first chapter. (Man can't you just tell i have such a low self-esteem.) but don't worry yall are helpin' me get a higher self-esteem before i started publishing my stuff on here. Ok im going 2 stop talking now before i blab you to death.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: i don't own HoN **

Chapter 1: Careful what you wish for

"Or stay alone forever…"

_REPHAIM!_

Rephaim sat up bolt upright breathing hard. His head hurt and he felt extremely dizzy. But that didn't matter, none of it mattered. He wished more than anything for it to be a bad dream; for it to be all nonsense created out of the fabrics of his subconscious showing him his worst fears. But no it wasn't a dream, it was real, he could feel it in his heart and soul. Stevie Rae was gone. No, Rephaim grimaced; she had never been there at all.

He could still feel the echoing pains of their broken imprint; the thing that they both shared, gone, never to be. He still couldn't believe it, how could this have happened. He hadn't even meant any of the things he said. Rephaim did not wish to take the imprint away, nor did he wish to be free of her. Yes, he supposed there were times when it would have been easier, simpler. But now that she was truly gone from him he realized that he did not want it to be that easy. He did not want her gone from his life.

She was the only thing that was ever really good in his life. The only thing pure and true and love and light; and now that was taken from him. He could still hear the silent echoes of her voice screaming his name with such fierce emotion and despair that it hurt to hear. Rephaim wanted more than anything to pull her close to him and hold her in his arms and smooth her. Comfort her. Let her know that everything was all right, that he was there for her and that he would never let her go; that there was no need to despair because everything was going to be alright. No matter how much the thought was foolish and idealistic he still wanted to comfort her and be with her.

All the sudden Rephaim's despair morphed into hate. "This is _her_ fault."He hissed anger slowly boiling within him. The enchantress that cursed woman, whoever she was, he was going to make sure she pays for this. As soon as he was done setting things right he would make sure she regretted crossing paths with him. "Yes, it's time I stopped wallowing in self-pity. It will get me no where. All I have to do is find a way to speak with the Red One without her running away and convince her of the bond we share. The love can come later; if she even loved me in the first place."

_But she did care for me and perhaps that's all I need to break this curse and set things right. _He thought to himself and with a grime sense of determination got to his feet and opened his wings and took to the sky. Then he paused, the one problem was that since they were not imprinted anymore he could not sense her and go in the direction the bond was telling him to go. She could be in Africa for all he knew!

Preposterous, he knew he was somewhere in Tulsa but that was beside the point. He flew off in the direction of the House of Night hoping that she was there. If not he would check the tunnels. The one good thing about spending so much time with Stevie Rae is that he knew her usual hang out spots so he didn't have to guess to hard about where to find her.

Rephaim pushed all his strength into making his wings move faster. Eager to see her, just see her. And maybe coax her away from her friends so they can talk; though he'll have to find a way to do that without scaring her. Rephaim tried to remember a time when she was ever scared of him. And could recall no such time, not even in the beginning, back when she had first saved him from death had she been afraid. And she had proved this fact time and time again. Allowing herself to trust him, and perhaps even care for him.

It was going to be difficult dealing with her fear. He knew she would be afraid. It was expected. But it was going to be strange after so long of becoming used to her openness and not being afraid, watching her shrink from his touch and flinching when she saw the bloody color of his eyes. She never saw him as a beast but now she would. As that retched enchantress had pointed out she would only see him as a monster and a beast. And the beast that killed her professor; there was no way around this fact, but it still pained him when he thought of the disgust he would surly see in her eyes.

The thought of speaking to Stevie Rae excited at the same time scared him. He wanted, no, _needed_ to speak to her. But he couldn't risk her running away from him; screaming, terror in her eyes. Rephaim also knew that as well as he _wanted_ to speak with her he knew this wouldn't be wise. No matter how he played it, it would end up back firing on him.

Plus he didn't know what to say. He could not very well walk up to her and spill everything that was between them. Not only would she be scared but she would not believe. He had to do this carefully in order to do it right. He only had so long to make Stevie Rae fall for him, oh gods what an impossible task. Rephaim glanced down at the tattoo on his palm, (more evidence that what happened actually happened.) And he had only so much left.

**Not real exciting 4 ya'll but don't worry next chapter, (whenever i get around to writing it) things are going to actually start really _happening_. What things you ask? I'm not telling wait and see! :)  
><strong>


	3. Hearts Desire

**Srry Dallas-Haters i had 2 make him a part of this. I mean if it wasn't 4 Rephaim they would still be 2gether so figure it only made sense that now that they never met, those to would be going hot and steady ya know. But don't worry it wont last for long. And this is the chapter that they finally met up again. After everything the enchantress did and how she separated them. Oh and it may seem like Stevie Rae's kind of mean in this chapter but come on look at it from her POV. Some random stranger shows up in the shadows. Doesn't show himself and doesn't explain anything and the stuff he does explain is in riddles. And he's saying "you know me very well you just don't remember any of it." I am srry but your going to be crept out 2. Oh and annoyed. So don't be mad at her to much and yes Rephaim does seem kind of messed up but like i said can u blame him. He left his gf 2 weeks ago, hasn't seen her sence, your dad makes plans 2 use/hurt said gf, than an enchantress comes and breaks u 2 up and 2 top it all off you just watched ur rival have a hot make out kisses w/ ur gf. Yeah your going 2 be messed up. Um...can't think of anything else to say so just sit back and relax**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Well...u know what I'm going to say. I really don't own HoN. **

Chapter 2: Hearts Desire

Rephaim landed on the east wall of the school; near the spot where Kalona rose from his earthy prison. His scarlet eyes scoured across the grounds trying to find Stevie Rae. He wished that he could fallow their bond to her, but the enchantress ruined that so he had to find her the old fashioned way. He shifted his weight and flew over just a little bit wondering where she would be.

And then he finally found her. She was lying on the grass outside her face turned up to the moon; a peaceful smile on her face, her face glowing. Rephaim sighed in content. She was just so beautiful and it felt nice to see her again. Not just nice, but it also felt right. And everything within him yearned to go to her; to sit down beside her and enjoy her company. But he couldn't so therefore he just allowed himself to look upon her.

Just as he was really starting to feel finally in peace, something, or someone ruined the peace. "Hey Stevie Rae, whatcha doin' out there all alone like that?" A huge smile spread across Stevie Rae's face and she sat up and shouted, "Dallas!" He jogged over to her and Rephaim watched Dallas kiss her on the mouth and snake his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled and curled up into his chest and sighed in love. "I was just relaxin' waitin' for you." She said giving off a slight giggle. Rephaim shook his head resisting the erg to cry out. He was in pain. It hurt to watch his Red One interact with Dallas. To watch them exchange words of love. He wanted more than anything to rip them apart and hit him till Dallas never thought about going near her again.

But he knew if he did that Stevie Rae would never forgive him. She would never trust him. And he would lose his chance to make everything right. So he watched in silence as she kissed him on the lips and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we need to get going before everyone starts to wonder where we are."

He nodded and they walked away, hand in hand. Rephaim sighed. He had forgotten about Dallas. What an unfortunate snag. It was going to be hard enough trying to convince Stevie Rae to love him. But it was going to be almost impossible with Dallas breathing down her neck; trying to get her to think of only him with his foolish words of affection. It almost made Rephaim sick just thinking about it.

If only he could figure out a way to show Stevie Rae how horrible Dallas really was. How pathetic and foolish he truly was. She did not need Dallas; he was not right for her. The problem was Stevie Rae didn't realize this. She still thought that Dallas was perfect for her. Don't get Rephaim wrong, he was not conceded, he did not believe he was perfect for her. Far from it, he was a beast and she was a priestess of Nyx. But he at least knew he was better for her than Dallas.

He watched from a distance as she interacted with all of her friends and people she cared about. He realized that even if it scared her, even if it was a bad idea he had to make contact with her. He had to talk to her. To show her the him she has seen from the beginning; before he even saw himself. He had to find a way to show her that Dallas wasn't the one meant for her. And for that he needed to get her alone.

And soon he found his chance. She, thankfully, had sent Dallas away and was walking around just outside of the grounds alone. Perfect. Now he had the chance to talk to her alone and it wasn't inside the school so they wouldn't get interrupted. He flew around and landed so he was in front of her that way he didn't scare her. Then he tucked in his wings as far as they could and approached her. Making sure he stayed in the shadows.

She gasped and froze when he stepped on a branch and peered out into the darkness trying to see what was out there. "Hello is anyone there?" Rephaim stayed absolutely silent, making no move or noise. "Whoever this is it's not funny. Come out right now. I don't like to be snuck up on so ya better come out now, ya hear?"

Rephaim took a slow step forward still keeping to the shadows. "Hello Stevie Rae." He murmured, keeping his voice low so he didn't scare her. Stevie Rae's eyes locked in the direction that she heard his voice. "Who's there? How do you know my name? Come out." He took another slow step so he was in the fringe of shadows.

"I know your name, and I know you. I have missed you my Stevie Rae." She blinked in shock than her eyes turned to slits. "I'm not yours, don't call me that." "As you wish," Stevie Rae shook her head and said, "who _are _you?"

He paused for a moment. Wondering how was the best way of answering her question without frightening her. "I am someone you know quite well; though you don't remember me. I am a nightmarish creature but I assure you I mean you no harm. There was a time when you would have a right to fear me, but no more." He raised his hand as if he was going to touch her. "I would never harm you Stevie Rae, please don't fear me. I really have missed you."

She took a step back and said. "Ok, well that is super creepy it still doesn't answer the question 'who are you?'" Rephaim didn't say anything. He just stared at her feeling a wave of hopelessness wash over him. "Right, so, sense you won't answer any of my questions I think I'm just going to go now." "Wait!' he cried out lurching forward taking her hand to stop her from leaving him.

She turned and stared at his hand as if he just offered her a dead mongoose instead of his hand. He immediately let it drop and took a step back letting his head hang in shame. "Please, please just don't go." He whispered in despair. She stopped and gave him a quizzical look and said. "Come out of those shadows so I can see you." He flinched and asked. "Is that truly what you want Stevie Rae?"

She rolled her eyes and said in exaggeration. "No man, I'm just asking for you to come out into the light just because. Yes I want you to. I want to actually know who I'm talking to. And I want to know if he's some kind of bum or psycho path or something." Rephaim sighed and took a few more slow steps; careful to do it slowly, and make sure to make no sudden movements. He held his hands out that way she could see them, and know he wasn't going to attack. As soon as the light caught him, finally reveling what he was. Stevie Rae's eyes bulged out, and she gasped. She took a couple fast steps back. But to Rephaim's relief she didn't turn and run. Then she gave another gasping noise and cried out. "Oh my Goddess, you're a Raven Mocker."

**woo, cliffhanger. I just luv those _so _much. There so much fun! Oh and if you notice i took the brilliant line Stevie Rae said in Tempted. "You can talk!" and worded it differently. I just find that line so hilarious and "your a Raven Mocker" seemed to fit for this part. Grr... still don't know what to add. Oh well I'll let you get to reviewing now.**

**Seriously ppl u should R&R **


	4. Meeting of Two

**The suspense is over! It is complete and it is great. Lol. Originally i was going 2 call this chapter Tears of an Angel but it didn't quite seem to fit the chapter and i wanted to use that for another chapter. I like it how at the beginning of the chapter Stevie Rae is very scared and distrusting of Rephaim but as it goes on she starts opening up to him. No she doesn't actually trust him per say but she's like, "OK lets at least hear this guy out." Of course it isn't going 2 be easy for Rephaim to get Stevie Rae to like him and trust him and to break the spell. But this scene is like where that process starts. The foundation for what happens next and how Rephaim plans to get Stevie Rae back. And trust me, Dallas is going to cause one heck of a problem for him. OK now that i'm done giving you insights to future events in the story I'll let you read now.**

**Relax. Read. Review. _Enjoy._**

**Disclaimer; Oh wait...wait...maybe...nope, still don't own HoN**

Chapter 3: Meeting of Two

"You're a Raven Mocker!" She repeated in a tone of voice that made Rephaim flinched. "Yes that is what I am." He said in a careful, gentle tone of voice making sure not to come any closer to her. "Y-y-you just stay away from me, ya hear? You just stay back. Don't come anywhere near me." He nodded and mumbled sadly. "I won't go near you but I had to speak with you I must insist that you hear me out. I-I had to see you. I haven't seen you for a while now."

"Oh so you've been spying on me?" She demanded making Rephaim flinch again taking a step back. Curses, why did he have to be so foolish enough to speak his thoughts out loud? "No, no I would never spy on you. Please don't think that." She took another step backwards and said. "Than what then? You know my name, you seem _very _acquainted with me, you say you've seen me before, and you've apparently have…_missed…_me. If you haven't been watching me Raven Mocker than how do you know so much about me."

"There was a time when you knew me to. You cared for me. I don't understand why, but you did. You treated me like a human. Like a creature capable of love and life and feeling emotions. You saw something in me that no one could see. Something in me that I didn't see in myself; and you saved my life. I don't pretend to know why you did it but you did. You saved me Stevie Rae, and not just with the bullet wound but spiritually to. You came and pulled me from a dark place and for that I will be eternally grateful. You awakened the humanity within me and showed me what life could be like if you let love in."

Rephaim's voice trailed off when he realized how foolish and despite he sounded. What was he saying? She didn't even remember any of that. How could she possible believe his words? And from the look on her face, she didn't. No of course she didn't. He wouldn't really believe it if he was her either. It all sounded impossible. Stevie Rae opened her mouth and cried out. "Are you crazy? Are you some kind of psycho or something? I think I'd remember doing any of those things and I'm telling you I never did! You're just some creep tryin' to mess with my head. Well I can tell you it ain't gonna work. I mean I don't know you. I haven't met you. I-I don't even know your name!"

"Rephaim" he murmured than sighed when she gave him a quizzical look. "My name, my name is Rephaim." All the sudden her eyes widen in recantation and astonishment and something else. He couldn't be sure, was it…fear…wonder…curiosity. He almost asked, but immediately thought better of it; "ohmy_goodness _your Rephaim, _thee _Rephaim. I've heard about you. You're his favorite son. His loyalist son, you're the Raven Mocker that killed professor Anastasia."

He nodded sadly and said "yes I am what you say. And I have done the things you name. But I'm telling you I would never and could never hurt you. I don't believe I ever could. I swear to you Stevie Rae, on my life, that I shall never harm you. And that you are safe from all threats when you are with me. This I swear." She didn't say anything, just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

For a heartbeat of a second Rephaim panicked. What if he came on to strong? Had he frightened her with his outburst? What if she just told him that he was a stalking freak, and told him to go away and never return? What if she turned from him?

She took a few slow steps towards him, until she stood in front of him. "Rephaim…" she said hesitantly her voice shook with indecision and some other emotion he couldn't decipher. "Yes, Stevie Rae?" She gave him a funny look than said. "Ok, let's say, for some _crazy_ reason, your right. Let's say, just for the sake of argument, that you're right. That all that stuff did happen. And I did all the things you're saying I did." She started pacing back and forth with her restless energy and emotions. Rephaim watched her silently; wishing more than anything that he could feel her emotions again. That he could feel her, so he had some guess of what was going on with her; instead of this maddening curiosity, and impossible guess work. "Why did you come here, why did you decide to talk to me? Why'd you come when you knew I wouldn't remember any of this? And another thing, why can't I remember? If all of this stuff did happen between us, and I'm not saying they did, shouldn't I remember it? Why can't I remember you? Did I get some minor case of amnesia or something?"

Rephaim shifted his weight uncomfortable. "Something like that." He didn't know why, but something in his instincts told him not to mention the enchantress or the spell she cast upon him destroying everything they had; their past, their present, and their future. And his instincts never lead him astray. Besides she would never believe the truth any way. And he was just starting to get her to open up and talk to him. He didn't want to do anything to mess that up and have her close off to him.

"And besides why would I help you? No offense but you're not a nice guy." Rephaim nodded in understanding and said. "You are correct, I do not know why you saved me Stevie Rae, but you did, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Don't worry I'm not looking for promises of devotion and acceptance. Or words of love and passion, I can wait. I have waited a long time for you Stevie Rae; I think I've always been waiting for you. I just never noticed before that I was searching for something, and I never knew it was you I was searching for. Don't worry Stevie Rae I will not demand anything from you your not willing to give. And I understand that this is all very confusing for you. Like I said, I just wanted to see you. Go back to your friends, get some rest, do not worry about this. I will sort everything out; you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded wordlessly and woodenly turned around and started to head back to the school. Then she paused, and to his wander she turned around and said. "Is there any particular place I would need to go to find you again? Or are you just going to show up at random?" He threw back his head and laughed. "Don't worry Red One if you need me again I will be at Gilcrease you know where it is." He didn't word it as a question but she answered anyway. "Yeah I know the place, me and Z took a tour around it for Halloween."He nodded and spread his wings out bunching up his muscles to leap into the air. "Then I will see you again very soon. Stay safe until than and I look forward to our next meeting." She smiled and nodded, and to Rephaim's relief and great happiness she didn't look afraid anymore. "Ok I'll see you later than."

Rephaim launched himself into the sky and was prepared to leave when she called his name again. "Yes Red One?" She shook her head and asked. "Why did you call me Red One?" Rephaim throw his head back and laughed in joy, he turned around and flew to the familiar old abandoned building.

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen next. Maybe, hmm, nah that wouldn't work. Oh well i'll think of something. :D Till than ya'll enjoy someone else's fanfic or a actual book or something. I'll be updating SOTB, (Son of the Beast,) next so if you haven't read that yet come check it out. And if you have read it, look forward to another chapter. Ha! OK I think I'll let ya'll go now. Got some writing to do. See ya!**

**R&R**


	5. Patience is a virtue

**Yo, man I'm behind on my stories. Oh well, me and my excuses huh? Hey speaking of, I still have that terrible writers block so I understand if you think this is lame. The chapter that is. In my opinion I made Rephaim WAY to desperate so sorry about that. THe idea just kept coming and going so it was hard to really get a grasp on what I was doing. I'm thinking bout scrapping this chapter and writing it over again but I wanted your opinion first before I did anything to haste. So once again i apologize for the shitting chapter. Just say the word and I'll write it all over again. But for now relax and review.**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked it belonged to PC and Kristen Cast **

Chapter 4: Patience is a virtue

Rephaim paced back and forth across the space of the balcony. It had been eight hours sense he last spoken to Stevie Rae. And well that was nothing compared to a few weeks it still made him restless. Would she come for him? He thought she would. But he couldn't be sure. She could decide what he spoke of was nonsense and that he was just lying to her so that way he may trap her.

That was not true of course. But as far as she knew it was true. As far as she knew he was insane, and out of his mind. Yes, to her he was either a liar or a mad man or both. And perhaps that's what scared Rephaim the most. The thought that his Red One would so very much hate him, and mistrust him, that not only would she not believe him, but she'd shun him. Banish him from her without a second thought.

Rephaim's pacing increased. Annoyance making his blood pump hard. He hated just sitting around waiting for her. He hated feeling so helpless; he couldn't do anything but wait when he's whole world may be falling apart around him. He craned his neck around looking out the balcony to the grounds below. Searching, but no matter how hard he looked he could detect no movement outside the old building.

"Of course she is not out there." He chided himself. "Why would she be? Why would she come for me? Believe me? She has no reason to. I probably did more harm than anything else. I scared her off, frightened the poor girl so that she will not come to me. Oh I am a fool, how could I believe that I could talk to her without her withdrawing from me. How could I think that I could sway her to care for me with one short exchange? And why, oh why, did I have to tell her the truth about us? I should have kept that a secret, for the time being, at least until she starts trusting me. Why did I tell her of our bound?"

A soft wispy giggle sounded from behind him, the sound of a young girl laughing. _Isn't it obvious silly_ she gasped between snickers. Rephaim hissed and whipped around to face the ghost of the young girl. "For the last time apparition begone. Go and leave me in peace." She giggled softly and said. _But don't you see you'll never be in peace. Not if you don't have her by your side. _Rephaim shook his head in frustration and snapped. "How can I have her? When all that we had has been destroyed? When she will not trust me? I cannot force her to be with me!"

The ghost child frowned and said. _No you can't. That wouldn't be right. Plus it would just prove that you're a monster. Prove it to you, her, and them. But don't worry, _she perked up, _you will win her over. I know you will, all you have to do is be yourself. She fell for you, you for what you are. And she will fall again; you just need to be patient. Take it slow don't be too pushy, but don't ignore her either. _

_ Remind her that you love her, but don't like shove it in her face, that will just creep her out. Do it subtly, give her gifts, like…oh I know! Roses! Give her roses! Or like lilies and violets. Give her those subtle, intimate caresses, but not those, hey-baby-I- want-to-get-you-in-bed caresses. Hmm, what else, like take her out to eat at her favorite restraint or…" _

Her voice trailed off into silence. Which was almost surprising, Rephaim thought she'd never stop talking. Though he had to admit some of what she said makes sense; some of it at least. And the sorceress did say woo her. Though he wasn't quite sure how to do that; how was someone like him supposed to woo someone like her? It was impossible.

_Or you could sing to her. _The girl was at it again. _Girl's love it when you sing to them. Though that would seem kinda desperate doesn't it? So I'd suggest if you were going to do that wait till she's warmed up to you. Then when she's starting to soften up, BAM, sing her a nice, sweet romantic and she'll be falling in love with you faster than you can say beloved._

Rephaim sighed and tuned the apparition out. Turning back to face the night sky and museum grounds. He squinted in the darkness, trying to see if he can find any movement, again. And finding none, again. He knew he was being ridicules but still, he still couldn't help but feel impatient. What if she didn't come for him? What would he do then? Rephaim found himself pacing back and forth again. It was the only thing that helped.

He was sure that he was losing his mind; the thought of never seeing Stevie Rae again driving him closer to insanity. He wished that he could feel out with their bound and sense where she was. Just to see if she was alright. Why was he being so paranoid? It's not like the bound ruled his life or anything. Nor did she rule is life. But then why was this separation hard for him? Why did he feel, partially alive without it?

He gave a shriek of frustration and stared up at the night sky; trying to pull from the mystical magic above to grant him some peace. It cleared his mind a bit but other than that it did nothing to help rid this restless empty feeling that was starting to grow in her absence. "Please Stevie Rae," he whispered knowing she could not hear him. "Please return to me. If only for a short time, it is better than nothing.

The ghost girl gave him an odd look. She sighed and said. _Be patient my son she will return to you. _The voice that came from the child was strange. Defiantly not her own, this voice was familiar but foreign at the same time. He had never heard it before but he felt like he should know it, and he recognized the sound. Rephaim gasped in shock and whipped around. The child was gone but just as her voice was fading she said. _She will come and when she does you will see that you will succeed in your task. And remember my son, patience is a virtue. _

**Oh and you know how at the end of Awakened Rephaim realized that the ghost girl was Nyx all along. Well I kinda hinted at it in the end there. That was my favorite part out of the whole chapter because Nyx gave Rephaim advice but in a way were he's like WTF just happened?**


End file.
